True Love
by Nate kagamine
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Rated saya ubah ke M untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada Lime/ lemon di chapter berikutnya! Read. lalu Review please ?
1. leave

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Obha & Takeshi Obata.

Pair : MattxFem!Mello, MattMisa

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo bersebaran, dan sebagainya, tak nyambung dengan Judul, mungkin?

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut pirang sebahu bernama Mello tapi gadis ini bermana lengkap Mihael Keehl, Ia sedang berjalan mengelilingi kota sudah 4 bulan Mello tak bertemu seseorang yang paling berharga didunia ini—Matt, nama lelaki yang sangat berharga untuk Mello.

Bagaimana tidak, Matt rela mengorbankan nyawa-nya hanya demi misi yang Mello jalani dulu. Tapi semua itu berubah Matt berbeda semenjak mengenal model cantik bernama Amane Misa dari jepang. Mello merasa terpukul, Matt menjadi berubah dan akhirnya saat Mello terjatuh sakit, Matt pergi meninggalkan Mello yang sakit, dan akhirnya Mello dirawat oleh anak buah Mafianya itu. Ya, Mello adalah bos Mafia.

Mello mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas melihat langit yang berwarna biru tenang, Ia menjadi teringat oleh Matt—orang itu masih terngiang-ngiang diotak Mello.

"I Love you, Matt" guman Mello sambil berlari kecil kearah apartemennya yang tak jauh itu.

**...**

Mello memasuki apartemennya dan membuka jaket hitamnya hingga Nampak luka bakar di pundak gadis itu.

"Aku pulang…" Mello menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, apartemennya nampak sangat sepi tanpa Matt yang selalu bermain PSP-nya dan memeluk Mello ketika Mello merasa lelah. Mello mengambil sebuah remote televisi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya, ia menekan tombol power, ia melihat acara apa saja di televisi itu dan tak sengaja ia menemukan—

"_Mail Jeevas telah bertunangan dengan Amane Misa, mereka sangat cocok, bukan? Nampaknya aka ada pesta untuk pertunangan ini, benar begitu, tuan Mail?" Tanya seorang gadis, yang berprofesi sebagai pembawa acara itu—Takada Kiyomi._

"_tunangan? Ah, pesta? Tampaknya aku harus mengundang berapa orang? Tidak-tidak aku dan Misa ingin yang mudah-mudah saja, tak usah mewah." Jawab sang lelaki berambut merah, Lelaki itu merangkul gadis yang Nampak mirip seperti Mello, namun ia lebih cantik dan imut. Ialah Amane Misa._

"_Iya, Mail ben—"_ sebelum sang model cantik selesai berbicara, Mello mematikan televisinya dengan tatapan datar walau ia merasa sangat perih.

"Matt kau jahat!" Ucap Mello melempar remote dan coklat yang ia pegang entah sejak kapan. Mello berlari ke kamar membuka jendela, ia menjadi ingat dulu saat di wammy's house, Mello pernah meniup gelembung dan tak sengaja mengenai Matt hingga akhirnya Matt trauma bermain dengan Mello pada akhirnya Mello memberikan Matt sebuah _goggle_ agar Matt bisa bermain gelembung dengan Mello. Tapi tampaknya Matt malah memakai benda itu kapapun dimanapun, tak peduli sedang bermain diluar atau bermain game, benda itu bagaikan sebuah benda berharga bagi Matt. Dan Mello sangat ingat sewaktu ia meninggalkan Matt dan Wammy's House, meninggalkan Inggris. Matt yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ditinggalkan oleh Mello.

Tanpa sengaja sebuah lengkungan kecil membentuk diwajah manis Mello, ia sangat mencintai Matt, tapi ia tak merasa takut berpisah dengan Matt.

"Harapanku, aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku tanpa bantuanmu, bukan kah dari dulu kita sudah berpisah?" layaknya seorang gadis yang gila Mello selalu berguman kepada dirinya sendiri, kehidupan Mello takkan pernah sempurna tanpa Matt meski kata kebohongan yang ia lontarkan telah terucap.

…

Mello menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu, tak terasa sebuah genangan air dipelupuk matanya keluar, ia ingin bertemu Matt untuk terakhir kalinya.

Menciumnya.

Memeluknya.

Merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin.

Merasakan bibirnya yang berwangi nikotin itu.

Tampaknya Mello sudah gila, Ia terus mengingat kenangan bersama Matt saat di Wammy's House, begitu indah?

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Matt!' Mello merasa hatinya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, Ia terus menangis terisak meski hatinya terus berteriak, 'MATT! MATT!'

…

Mello sadar ia memang sudah menyakiti Matt sedari dulu, sudah sepantasnya Mello mendapatkan balasan seperti ini, tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam kulit itu meraih pulpen dan kertas, ia mengingat kata Matt dulu.

"_**Mello, kalau kita tak bisa bertemu atau aku pergi, dan kau enggan berbicara denganku, kau tinggal tulis surat dikertas, bentuklah seperti kertas dan terbangkan!" Ucap bocah itu sambil mengambil kertas.**_

"_**Kenapa harus begitu? Aku tak pernah enggan berbicara padamu, Matt!" ucap gadis kecil berambut pirang itu sembari berteriak dengan keras. Matt, Bocah itu hanya tersenyum.**_

Mello perlahan menulis sepatah kata dikertas itu, Ia terus mengingat ketika Matt menangis setiap malam karena ulah Mello sendiri.

_**Matt, semoga hari mu akan menyenangkan. **_

_**Aku hamil, Matt. Terimakasih telah memberikanku anugrah.**_

Diterbangkanlah kertas itu mengikuti angina yang entah kemana arahnya, Mello mengelus perutnya yang terlihat membesar dan bersandar ke tembok, hingga isakannya, tangisannya berubah menjadi hening.

Mello telah tertidur.

* * *

><p>Matt membuka jendela dimalam hari, udaranya sungguh dingin. Lelaki itu mengambil PSP-nya yang tergeletak disana, dan seorang gadis yang telah melingkarkan lengannya dileher Matt.<p>

"Matto-kun~ jangan cuekin Misa, bisa 'kan?" Gadis pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Matt hanya menggeleng dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

Matt berpikir yang ia kecup seharusnya Mello bukan Misa.

"Misa, pulanglah.. aku lelah, besok aku akan membagikan undangan pernikahan kita." Akhirnya Matt angkat bicara. Gadis itu mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Matto-kun~! Selamat tidur!" ujar gadis itu dengan ceria dan berjalan meninggalkan Matt. Tak sengaja Matt melihat sebuah kertas kecil, dengan cepat ia melihat tulisan dikertas itu dan betapa terkejutnya Matt setelah melihat isi kertas itu.

_**Matt, semoga hari mu akan menyenangkan. **_

_**Aku hamil, Matt. Terimakasih telah memberikanku anugrah.**_

"Mello?!" Matt mengingat-ingat apa pernah ia melakukan sesuatu dengan Mello. Ah, Matt ingat, Matt memaksa Mello dengan cara kasar dan Mello akhirnya luluh. Matt membuka laptopnya mencari data dan keberadaan Mihael Keehl.

Tak lama Matt menemukan tempat dimana Mello tinggal.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Matt mengendarai mobil merahnya kearah rumah Mello, tak perlu waktu lama Matt menemukan rumah Mello. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah Mello namun taka da jawaban, Matt dengan iseng membuka pintu itu dan ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat seorang gadis yang nampaknya hamil 3 bulan itu terkapar tak berdaya sambil memeluk bingkai foto dirinya dan Matt.<p>

"Mello?!" Ia menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya ketempat tidur, tampaknya Mello sangat kelelehan terlihat dari wajahnya.

**...**

Tak berselang lama Mello membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok Matt dihadapannya, "Mail…Jeevas? Sela—" Belum sempat Mello mengatakan sesuatu, Matt memberikan sepucuk kertas undangan kepada Mello, "apa maksudnya, Matt?"

"Datanglah ke pernikahan ku lusa…" Ujar Matt sambil membelai helaian rambut pirang Mello, Matt tak sanggup melakukan hal ini kepada Mello, "Maaf.."

Mello masih dengan tatapan tak percaya, Matt menghianati dirinya. Sungguh sakit, Mello menyeka air mata yang jatuh berlinang tak terbendung, Matt yang melihat hal itu segera memeluk Mello dengan erat membiarkan gadis pirang pencandu coklat itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Mello.. aku berjanji akan menemanimu saat kau melahirkan anak kita." Mello masih bergeming hingga akhirnya Mello angkat bicara.

"Bahkan aku tidak takut berpisah denganmu." Sebuah kata kebohongan mencolos keluar dari mulut pucat gadis itu dengan cepat Mello melepaskan pelukan Matt dan mengibaskan tangannya agar Matt segera enyah dari hadapannya.

Sebuah senyuman miris muncul di bibir pemuda itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada seseorang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Howah— Akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate fanfict ini, ngomong-ngomong saya Author baru. Jadi dimohon bimbingannya?<p>

Dan juga jangan lupa tinggalkan Review~!


	2. Love

Saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan fict ini, hari ini juga dan saya akan lanjutkan chapter berikutnya nanti, selesai saya ulangan.

Saya disini akan membuat Matt's POV. Dan yang pencinta Near tenang saja Near akan muncul tapi saya tidak bisa memprediksi dimana letak Near akan muncul, ide saya tiba-tiba muncul ketika saya mandi sambil shampoo-an (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like, Dont Read.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku keluar dari kamar Mello karena Mello telah memberikan isyarat padaku untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Aku melihat iris biru yang cerah berubah menjadi redup saat aku mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.<p>

Aku telah bedosa mengkhianatinya. Aku duduk disofa milik Mello, tak ada niat untuk keluar dari apartemen Mello ini, aku melihat beberapa foto diriku dan Mello terpampang indah di dinding. Kunaikan_ goggle_ oranye-ku, memperhatikan ruang tamu milik Mello yang banyak sekali bungkus coklat bersebaran.

Aku tersenyum miris, aku telah membuat sesuatu yang fatal untuk Mello. Tapi aku melihat Mello yang kera itu terlihat sabar. Aku pun terlarut dalam fikiranku dengan Mello, hingga telpon genggam-ku berbunyi.

"Misa?" Aku dengan rasa malas mengangkat panggilan telpon dari Misa—tunanganku.

"_Huwah! Matto-kun kemana saja?! Aku mencarimu di apartemen tidak ada! Kau jahat! Jahat!_" itulah yang kudengar, ocehan Misa yang selalu minta dimanjakan.

"Maaf Misa, aku sedang bersiap dan membelikan sesuatu untuk malam pertama kita nanti setelah menikah, paham?" Kata-ku dengan berbohong, Oh ayolah aku berharap aku yang akan menikah dengan Mello bukan Misa.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen Mello dengan cepat aku segera memberikan sesuatu untuk Misa.

* * *

><p>Hari terus berlalu, hari ini hari pernikahanku dengan Misa digereja yang cukup mewah telah selesai. Kulihat para tamu yang duduk. Kini aku terlarut dalam imajinasiku yang seakan-akan aku menikah dengan Mello. Hingga aku sadar ketika—<p>

"Matto-kun! Kau kenapa selalu bengong?!" Tanya Misa sambil memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan hingga ia berteriak dikupingku, "buang _goggle-_mu, Matt!" Aku tersentak dan menatap tajam Misa.

"kau bilang apa? Buang?! Kau tahu aku mencintai _goggle _ini!" Misa bergeming, tak sepantasnya aku berkata seperti itu pada Misa, seperti biasa, kalau aku marah Misa selalu mengecup bibirku.

**. . .**

Pandanganku menyapu para tamu yang sedang menikmati minuman dan makanan hingga aku melihat Near yang memaksa Mello untuk makan dan minum. Dari tatapan Near, sepertinya ia sangat khawatir atas keadaan Mello yang berubah menjadi pendiam dan selalu tampak pucat.

"Mello, makanlah atau minum. Aku tak mau melihatmu begitu." Ucap Near yang memegang sendok, tetapi cara duduknya tidaklah normal. Kulihat Mello yang hanya menggeleng sambil menatap lurus kearah Misa, "Aku khawatir atas kandunganmu itu, relakan saja Matt." Kudengar Near berkata seperti itu pada Mello.

Kali ini aku lihat Mello menatap Near sambil tersenyum tipis, tampak manis.

"Aku... merelakannya.. hanya saja aku bingung atas—" Belum sempat Mello mengatakan sesuatu Near sudah memeluknya, aku yang melihat hal itu sangat hancur.

Mello, aku mencintaimu.

Mello, maafkan aku.

Aku mendengar Near berkata, "aku akan menikahimu jika anak ini lahir. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas segalanya." Mello membelalakan matanya, Near musuh Mello menerima Mello apa adanya. Aku jatuh saat melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Mello." Tampaknya Mello mendengarkanku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesedihannya selama ini. Dan akupun berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bulan demi bulan semenjak kudengar hal itu, Aku memfokuskan diriku untuk bekerja sebagai hacker untuk membantu kasus kasus kriminal dan Misa selalu berada disisiku, Misa sangat sayang padaku andaikan Misa tahu bahwa aku mencintainya hanya sementara tak setulus aku mencintai Mello, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

* * *

><p>Ku dengar kandungan Mello sudah menginjak 7 bulan aku tak sabar menunggu lahirnya anak-ku dan Mello. Tapi aku merasa sedih saat tahu Near selalu mengurus Mello, dan dengar-dengar Mello berhenti menjadi bos Mafia.<p>

"Matto-kun, kapan Misa bisa hamil?" Aku bergeming, sudah beberapa bulan Misa tak kunjung hamil. Aku hanya mengelus surai pirang gadis itu.

"Aku tak peduli.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bisa 'kan?" Kata-ku sambil mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, dan aku terhanyut dalam suasana malam berdua dengan Misa—Istriku. Yang akan bersamaku, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>HORAYYYY! Dikit banget ya? Nanti chapter berikutnya di banyakin kok tenang aja, tapi setelah saya ulangan~!<p>

Tinggalkan review anda~


	3. Trust

Sang raja siang telah menampakan sinarnya. Kehidupan terus berjalan layaknya air yang mengalir dan tak tahu arah tujuannya. Sama seperti kehidupan **mereka **yang tak pernah tau apa yang akan mereka alami.

Pemuda bersurai merah tengah tidur sangat nyenyak hingga sang istri yang cantik membangunkannya dengan penuh rasa sayang yang ia tunjukan pada sang suaminya.

"Matto-kun? Kau tidak ada kerjaan? Misa akan pergi untuk pemotretan." Misa hendak meminta izin pada Matt karena ia harus pergi beberapa hari. Lawan bicaranya hanya menggangguk tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun.

Misa pun mengambil tas-nya dan kakinya mulai berjalan keluar apartemen mereka yang sudah mereka tinggali itu beberapa bulan lalu.

Lelaki yang diketahui namanya adalah Matt dengan gontai mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berdering dengan keras. Matt mengerang sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Matt sedang berbicara, Siapa?"

Near—seorang pemuda yang menelpon Matt hanya memilin ujung rambutnya, "Hmm.. bisa kah kita bertemu, sebelum jam makan siang?" Matt yang mendengar ajakan dari sang lawan bicaranya hanya bisa mendengus bisa ia tebak bahwa yang di sebrang telpon-nya adalah Near.

"Bisa." Jawab Matt dengan singkat sebelum ia bertanya sesuatu, "Dimana dan ada apa?" Near memberikan intruksi pada Gevanni untuk memesan tempat di _restaurant _dekat apartemen Matt, Gevanni yang mengerti lalu melenggang pergi menuju _restaurant_ yang di tuju oleh _boss-_nya.

"Sebelah apartemen-mu dan Misa ada sebuah _restaurant_ 'kan? Baiklah, aku memilih tempat itu." Ucap Near sambil mematikan panggilannya itu.

Matt hanya bisa mendecih dengan kesal dan mulai mencoba duduk di atas kasur sebelum memakai _goggle_ kesayangannya. Seketika ia ingat akan sesuatu, firasat yang tak mengenakan dihati dan rasa penasaran yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh dengan untaian sebuah nama 'Mihael Keehl.' Pasti Near akan mengorek informasi tentang Mello atau mendiskusikan tentang siapa yang ber-hak mengambil anaknya Mello.

"Cih." Matt menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak hanya disitu saja Matt memikirkan Mello, padahal ia sadar bahwa ia sepenuhnya milik Misa Amane bukan Mihael Keehl.

Selesainya Matt mandi ia mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia sedikit kecewa karena rambutnya terlihat kusam dan dilihat tubuh Matt kurang terawat, wajahnya juga pusat pasih tak se-ceria saat bersama Mello. Lagi-lagi Matt membuang pikirannya tentang Mello dan bergegas berpakaian hendak pergi menemui Near.

Setelah cukup puas atas penampilannya ini, Matt berjalan menuju _restaurant _yang dituju Near—padahal Matt sangat malas untuk bertemu Near. Ketika Matt sampai ditempat tujuan ia melihat sosok pemuda yang lebih muda darinya sedang berpakaian piayama kedodoran dan mainan-nya.

"Tak berubah." Guman Matt sebelum mendekati sosok tersebut dan memberinya sebuah pertanyaan, "Ada apa?" Near hanya mendongkakkan kepalanya dan memberi intruksi lewat tatapannya yang menyuruh untuk duduk.

Matt menurut saja dan langsung duduk tak mau melawan apa kata pemuda _Albino_ itu.

"Kau tahu, Matt? keadaan Mello memburuk dan ia sekarang menetap di rumah sakit dekat _Wammy's House._" Suara yang begitu bergetar menyembunyikan rasa sedih yang mendalam—Ya, Near sangat terpukul dengan keadaan Mello saat ini namun pemuda itu tampak terlihat tegar meski sangat rapuh.

"Kau tak bisa menjaganya!" Matt membentak dengan suara lantang karena mendengar keadaan seseorang yang amat ia cintai. Air mata Matt terjatuh seiring suaranya begitu berat untuk berkata apapun, "K-kenapa?!"

Near menunduk dan menyimpan mainan-nya dibawah. Ia memulai sebuah cerita Mello tentang apa yang Mello lakukan.

**Flashback On**

Gadis pirang sebahu sedang mengemas pakaiannya dengan wajah yang ceria—Mello, nama gadis itu mengambil ponsel-nya dan menekan tombol nomer untuk melakukan panggilan.

TUUT—

—TUUT

"Hallo?" Suara yang begitu lembut masuk kedalam kuping Mello. Dialah Near—yang telah resmi sebagai tunangannya Mello.

"Oh Near, aku akan pergi ke _Wammy's House_. Kalau kau mau menyusul kau harus membeli coklat yanh banyak!" Seru Mello dengan nada riang, tak lama Near mendengar suara erangan dari Mello yang kesakitan.

"Iya—Eh Mello kau baik-baik saja? Akan kusuruh Lidner untuk menemani kau, ya?" Tanya Near dengan nada agak sedikit panik. Mello hanya menjawab dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

.

Lidner dan Mello menuju _Winchester, Inggris_. Lidner tahu apa yang dialami Mello namun Mello menyuruh Lidner bungkam.

Setelah sampai di _Wammy's House_, Mello disambut oleh Roger—pengurus panti asusahan itu. Roger yang melihat Mello dengan perut membuncit langsung menggembangkan senyuman, "Mello?" Sapa Roger dan disebelah Roger terdapat teman-teman Mello di panti asuhan itu.

"Hai kalian semua." Mello menyapa teman masa kecilnya sambil masuk kedalam panti asuhan itu.

"Huwah~ Mello-chan sedang hamil? Pasti suami Mello-chan adalah Matto-kun! Karena Matto-kun kan selalu ingin menikahi Mello-chan~" Kata Linda dengan sebuah senyuman yang khas. Lidner yang melihat ekspresi Mello yang berubah hanya bisa berharap agar Linda tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dan Ah! Kalian begitu cocok! Aku tak sabar menanti lahirnya anak kalian, Mello-chan! Pasti sangat imut! Apalagi Matto-kun sangat tampan dan cerdas ditambah oleh Mello-chan yang cantik dan jenius! Pasti anak kalian bisa mengalahkan Near atau L-sama!" Lidner melototi Linda yang mengoceh. Roger yang melihat pun langsung menyuruh Linda untuk diam.

"Jadi kau dengan Near.." Roger tak sanggup mengucapkan kata-katanya karena ia merasa tak percaya jikalau Mello dan Near benar-benar menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Bukan... aku dan Near hanya tunangan dan kami memang akan menikah ketika anak ini lahir dan ya, ini memang anak Matt dan aku." Ucap Mello sambil menunduk. Linda memeluk Mello yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan Mello dan Linda juga yang mengantarkan Mello ke kamarnya sementara.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku ada apa dengan mereka bertiga?" Roger bertanya pada Lidner didalam ruangan Roger, Lidner hanya menunduk sebelum ia berkata.

"Matt.. telah mencampakkan Mello... dan Near mau menerima Mello karena Near mencintai Mello. Dan juga—" Ucapan Lidner terputus saat ia memberikan sebuah kertas seperti hasil pemeriksaan Mello. Mata Roger terbelalak, tak mungkin anak asuh kesayangannya mengalami penyakit aneh seperti ini dan Matt, Roger berpikir Matt benar-benar mencintai Mello sejak kecil dan tau tatak krama jadi Matt selalu membiarkan Mello dan Matt berdua.

"Near sudah tahu hasil ini?" Tanya Roger dengan meremas kertas tersebut, "L, maafkan aku tak bisa mendidik adik kesayanganmu dengan baik." Roger menangis dengan apa yang dialami anak asuh tersayangnya.

"Near akan kuberitahu secepatnya dan kemungkinan Mello dan Near takkan menikah karena penyakit Mello jika diteruskan untuk sampai melahirkan bisa kehilangan nyawa anaknya atau Mello sendiri atau bahkan keduanya." Lidner mengapus air matanya yang tertahan tak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan ditampakkan Near jika ia tahu hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Malam demi malam telah dilewati di negara _Inggris_ itu, Mello terus mengerang setiap malam yang membuat Roger, Linda dan Lidner mabuk karena Mello yang berteriak kesakitan karena sakit yang ia alami dan calon bayinya.

"Mello." Roger sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat Mello yang terus kesakitan itu. Roger menangis sambil membawa buku _diary _Mello yang selalu menemani Mello tiap malam sebelum tidur. Didekapnya buku kecil itu. Lidner sudah membawa Mello kerumah sakit didekat panti asuhan itu.

Roger membaca buku kecil milik Mello dengan mata yang basah karena Mello terlalu tenggelam dengan obsesinya menjadi nomer satu dan hubungannya dengan Matt hingga Mello menulis bagian saat pertama kali ia melakukan seksual dengan Matt. Mello menceritakan semua dalam buku itu hingga penyakitnya dan perasaannya terhadap Near.

Roger kembali menangis terus menangis saat ia melihat dua lembar surat yang tertuju untuk Near dan Matt. Namun Roger tak mau membukanya dan malah menyimpannya kedalam laci diruangannya dengan buku diary Mello.

.

.

.

Keadaan Mello makin hari makin memburuk. Mello selalu menggumankan nama Matt dan tubuh Mello sangat lemah. Near telah datang dan setia menemani Mello meski hatinya sakit saat ia selalu menggumankan nama Matt dan Matt.

"Near.. maafkan aku.. aku ingin bersama mu Near. Meski hati aku masih mencintai Matt. Kau lebih dari segalanya bagiku Near." Guman Mello yang mukanya sangat pucat. Near hanya diam dan memeluk Mello.

"Kandunganku sudah melebihi 7bulan aku tak bisa menggugurkannya." Ucap Mello mendekap sang calon suami-nya itu.

**Flashback End**

Matt membenamkan wajahnya seketika ke telapak tangannya, "BAHKAN LIDNER TAK MEMBERITAHU MU, HAH?! MAKSUDMU APA?! AKU TAK MAU MENEMUI MELLO. AKU SUDAH MEMPUNYAI MISA."

Near membelakakkan matanya, "Tapi itu permintaan terakhir Mello. Bagaimana jika Mello—"

"—Hey _Albino_ aku tau yang telah lakukan padanya hingga ia seperti itu dan Mello itu kuat! Tak mungkin ia akan meninggalkan kita semua!"

"Dan kau puas menjamah tubuh Mello? Bukan kah kau penasaran sejak kecil? Kau ternyata bejat, Matt." Near mengambil mainannya dan berjalan menjauhi Matt.

Matt terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan dari Near.

Matt bejat?

Apanya? Bukan kah saat Matt meninggalkan Mello, gadis itu sedang _bad mood_ karena sakit? Iya, Matt meninggalkan Mello lantaran sikap Mello yang memuakkan.

"Terserah." Matt membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Near yang duduk menjauh dari Matt.

.

.

"Tidak, aku ingin belajar dari kesalahan. Karena Mello adalah kesalahan dan dosa yang sangat terindah."

.

.

Matt berjalan menuju pintu keluar_ restaurant _namun manik zamrud-nya menangkap sesosok lelaki berambut _caramel _duduk sambil merangkul seseorang yang ia kenali. Ia berhenti dan berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa istrinya, Misa sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain padahal tadi Matt ingat bahwa Misa mengatakan akan ada pemotretan tapi kenapa ia ada disini?

'**Misa, kau selingkuh?**' Matt terus berbicara dalam hati.

"Misa?" Matt memanggil sang istrinya dan betapa terkejutnya Misa ketika mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"M-matto-kun?!" Misa buru-buru melepaskan rangkulan lelaki disebelahnya, "M-m…"

"Kau kenal dia?" Lelaki itu akhirnya bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Matt, "Aku Light. Dan aku tunangannya Misa."

DEGG!

Matt membelakakan matanya dan menghela nafas bersikap tenang, "Maaf.. salah orang.. aku Matt, aku hanya _ fans_-nya Misa-Misa." Matt berkata sebelu meninggalkan mereka berdua dan Misa yang menampakkan wajah kaget.

.

.

.

Matt hengkang dari apartemen Misa sejak satu bulan lalu. Matt masih ingat bahwa Mello masih ada di rumah sakit, Matt sekarang tinggal di rumah kecil yang kumuh di kota _Winchester._

"Mello.." Pemuda itu terus menggumankan nama seseorang yang disayanginya itu. Ia memeluk foto Mello yang bersamanya sewaktu dulu. Teringat kenangan ketika bersama Mello. Sesak terasa menusuk ke jantung mengingat perbuatannya kepada Mello.

Dan Matt kembali dan kembali mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Mello.

* * *

><p>AN : Hoahhh~ chapter ini update, kayaknya chapter berikutnya bakalan flashback pas Mello ditinggal Matt yang agak nyerembet ke rated M, ah diubah ke rated M~ hiksuuuu agak susah buat fict kayak gini karena ide saya muncul nggak muncul nggak..

dan buat** Nate Mello Jeevas **makasih atas review-nya~ idenya muncul nggak muncul nggak jadi alurnya kecepatan(?) whoah iya kalau Nate itu dibacanya apa ya? /plak/ karena nama saya dipanggil neyt~ /digusur penduduk/

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
